homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052217-Quotation-Claws
vitriolicVitae VV began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 23:15 -- VV: Hey VV: So it occurrs to me how suspicious this llooks CC: who is this VV: Fullll discllosurre I'm not surre what the prroperr answerr to that question is frrom a technicall standpoint VV: But llike frrom a who am I sorrt of standpoint I'm reasonablly surre that I'm LLorrrea VV: But that isn't realllly the imporrrtant thing CC: ...well, uh CC: you're doing a good job with her typing thing i guess CC: and it's, uh, definitely a shade of green VV: It's realllly fucking harrd because this body has differrentlly shaped hands VV: I have to say that being thrrown into a llong dead corrpse by a horrrorrterrrorrrr is NOT something I can recommend CC: oh yeah, i can imagine CC: i'll make sure not to, uh, go and try that VV: Allso forrr yourr inforrrmation therrre arre just llike VV: Rooms FULLLL of corrpses in the arrchive walllls VV: It was kind of realllly fucking surrrealll? CC: I KNEW IT CC: alright that i'll believe CC: i knew something was going on CC: she couldn't just be helping us out of mercy, there had to be another angle there VV: No yeah therrre is a shitlload of stuff going on VV: That's parrt of why I've drrragged Helliux off to his lland so he can llearrn to space CC: ..... VV: Because if I'm stilll nebullousllly allive when we get to the new session thing I REALLLLY don't want to just immediatellly get hit with anotherrr buillding CC: alright, so, uh, CC: no, it's ok, i, uh, get what's going on VV: Do you CC: you, uh, lorrea, have heliux VV: Wellll not HAVE VV: He's the one who can tellleporrrt, not me CC: so he can learn to do space things for, uh, definitely good reasons CC: no yeah i've got it, it's fine VV: The big imporrrtant thing is that I don't want no one to know what's going on overrr herrre VV: Because that woullld be reallly fucking stupid CC: ...so, uh VV: So I tollld LLorrrcan because she's a verrritabllle goddess and I'm tellling you because you're the one capabllle human CC: you want people to know you have him VV: I want peopllle to know wherrre we arrre in case something goes wrrong VV: I'm not saying it willl but you've been arrround as much as I have VV: Morrre actuallly I'm prretty surre VV: Since I died VV: So we both know how things tend to go wrrrong CC: yeah, you're right on that CC: listen, uh CC: if this is a ransom thing CC: i don't have much stuff on me right now VV: This isn't a ransom VV: And I realllly apprrreciate the warriness VV: Because this is realllly fucking shady VV: Beforrre I llleft I allmost trrricked Errribus into making a dealll with me since I don't llook the same VV: But llike VV: I'm just ME I can't make DEALLLS CC: yeah, no, i'm glad you're, uh, reasonable about this CC: dammit eribus CC: but yeah, no, no deals should be happening, can't do it VV: It was hillarrious but alllso kind of terrrifying how easy it was CC: great CC: that's CC: fantastic, really VV: But I strraightened him out, I think VV: To be honest I kind of hit him a llitttllle VV: Not llethallly or anything VV: It was reallly just a sllap because I didn't have anything elllse to hit him with VV: I'm sorrrt of rambllling VV: Sorrry CC: no, no you're good CC: i'll, uh, check on him later or something VV: I woullld apprrreciate that VV: I'm not surrre how lllong I'llll be down herrre VV: Alllso um VV: Forrr something to be reallly realllly concerrrned about VV: The body that I'm in was ratherrrr capabllle and at one point in theirr session VV: Had plllaced a currrse on alll motherrr grrrubs VV: I don't know the naturrre of it VV: I just know that it llled to theirrr session's failllurrre VV: And you've taken up that mantllle frrrom me but I'm going to be lllooking morrre into this VV: I'm not llletting some llong dead asshat ruin everrrything VV: None of this is thrrreats I just want you to know because I'd be doing both of us a disserrrvice if I werre to hide that frrom you CC: ...well, i definitely appreciate the warning CC: and, uh, i don't think lorrea would threaten me, so that's in character VV: To be fairrr I prrobabllly woullld but I woullldn't mean it VV: And if you took it serrriousllly I'd trrry and make that clllearrr CC: that's reassuring, yeah VV: I guess the big thing is VV: Allrrready something you do VV: Which is VV: Be carrrefulll VV: That sounds realllly fucking dumb CC: ...i'm trying to think if there's a way you could, uh, prove this over pesterchum CC: but i don't think i'd accept any of it CC: so uh CC: if anyone asks VV: Yeah I can't think of anything that anyone coullld fake VV: Orrrr VV: Prrrove I mean VV: Because anyone coullld know what's happened somehow CC: i'll just let them know heliux and, uh, lorrea are on his planet apparently CC: maybe CC: and yeah, uh CC: i'm trying my best to stop that on my end, but it's still not much VV: You coullld use the quotation cllaws arrround "LLorrrrea" VV: I don't think therrre's anyone ELLLSE trrrying to be me right now so the peopllle who do know woullld know what you meant CC: ...quotation claws VV: Yes VV: " " VV: Those VV: They're llike cllaws CC: yeah they are, i'm not arguing that CC: but, uh, someone else might get the idea to try to be, uh, you CC: so i'm just gonna preempt that for whoever's reading this CC: already figured it out VV: As if VV: I'm fullll on nebulllousllly undead now I'lll killll anyone who trrries VV: ... I mean I don't know if I COULLLD killll a terrrrrorrrr so maybe I'llll just be VV: Reallllly annoyed CC: ...are they even alive CC: wait no don't talk about them VV: That's fairrr CC: ...i kind of do need to talk to, uh, you i guess, in person sometime CC: and by you i mean lorrea without quotation claws VV: I'lllll lllet you know when I'm back VV: LLike VV: I have no idea how lllong this body thing willl lllast VV: You'llll prrobabllly hearrr about it if it has terrrribllle terrrribllle consequences VV: I mean if the orriginalll ownerrr of the body comes back I'lll prrobabllly, lllike, decapitate myselllf VV: Alllready died once how bad can it be CC: ...even if it does, i wouldn't count on my hearing about it to be honest CC: and, uh CC: try not to do that CC: sidenote, if there's ever two of me feel free to try to take us both out CC: even if you're not lorrea CC: it's not worth the mess it would make VV: I'llll just hand both of you a skateboarrrd and lllet it sorrt itselllf out CC: i tried alright VV: That's even WORRRRSE CC: he was some kind of post-ironic, uh, skateboard satire CC: i'm better than that VV: Wellll, yeah VV: Honestlllly fighting myselllf was REALLLLY weirrrd VV: Especialllly when I lllike VV: INHALLLED myselllf CC: that was definitely something CC: how the hell did that even happen VV: Wellll I was trrrying to use LLife on the other me VV: But I guess weirrrd game bulllllshit let it be poison instead VV: You can't see it but I'm shrrugging CC: this whole thing is weird game bullshit CC: and, uh, to be fair, she seems like a type of poison on her own VV: Yeah CC: not, uh, naming names or anything CC: but you know VV: The whollle thing was toxic VV: I'm glllad you allll werrre abllle to get by without me VV: I guess I've got a quest to get to worrrk on VV: Good lluck, Kylle CC: yeah, me too CC: later, " lorrea " -- vitriolicVitae VV gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 23:59 -- Category:Lorrea Category:UnusuallyTallLorrea Category:Kyle